The Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center (OSUCCC), as a research base, will provide to the Columbus Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) assistance in the design, implementation, data management, and analysis of clinical research protocols for the patient with cancer. The OSUCCC will make available to the Columbus CCOP institutional clinical protocols deemed appropriate and approved for CCOP participation. Data management, quality control and review, and analysis of CCOP-generated data will be facilitated by direct access by the Columbus CCOP to the OSUCCC's computerized Clinical Information System.